


产卵

by caaaaaaat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	产卵

如果有这门学问的话，红罗宾敢说他在这个世界上是数一数二的氪星人生理研究学者。不过毕竟学无止境，有时候事故才能推动科研的进步。  
Tim蹲在浴缸里，脑子里一遍一遍的这样安慰自己，然而事实上后悔已经盖过了别的情绪。

Tim自以为性行为时的安全问题他已经听的耳朵上起了老茧，特别你的对象是个外星人的时候，而他自己也格外注意，即使这样有的意外还是会发生。  
也许是因为他们从来没出过状况让tim放松了警惕。当两个年轻人在外面疯玩了一天回到公寓双双倒在床上，舌头已经纠缠的难舍难分。床头的抽屉里伸进一只手乱摸了半天，最后只抽了一管润滑出去。

“……嗯？”  
在游乐园尖叫了一天回到家的疲倦让tim有点恍惚，但是少了一步还是会有所察觉。他用胳膊撑起自己的上半身，有点疑惑的看向停下手的kon。

“安全套好像用完了。”kon坐起来理了理tim乱糟糟的头发，他的白衬衫还挂在他身上。听到这里好像tim稍微清醒了一点，他用力甩了甩头。kon撒娇一样把头埋进tim的肩膀蹭着。“如果你觉得一定需要的话，也不是不能现在出去买，稍微等我两分钟。”  
Kon刚撑起胳膊，脖子上的手又把他拽倒在tim光溜溜的胸口。“哦拜托，你准备这样出去？”tim故意伸手蹭了蹭kon已经鼓起的裆部，换来对方嘶的一声。“偶尔一次应该没什么关系的吧……我想。”

也许是心理作用，当kon整根阴茎不带任何障碍的进入的时候，tim甚至比第一次还要兴奋。他感觉自己能更加清楚地感受对方的形状和温度，甚至上面突起的血管。等kon满满地捅到最深处的地方，tim满足地把头埋在枕头里颤抖，怀疑自己马上就要射出来。交往到现在，他们做的次数并不多，毕竟拯救世界是个非常花世界的事业。因此tim把每一次亲密无间都享受到极致，不做到直不起腰绝对不善罢甘休。  
Kon整个人贴在tim的背上，抓着他的腰缓缓地抽插着。Tim感受到有粘液从大腿间流下来，不好意思地扭动了起来，恋人比平时兴奋而流出了更多前液的事实让他烧红了脸。Kon似乎也察觉到了，于是加快了动作。粘液逐渐多的有些异常，弄到股缝和大腿间都是湿哒哒的，每一次撞击都带着液体拉丝的触感。Tim这时被反过来侧躺着，看到自己腿上亮晶晶湿漉漉的一片收紧了后穴，让他真正尖叫的是kon抓着他的脚踝射在了里面。大量的液体被灌入肠道，即使在周围被纸巾擦干以后，体内那种粘腻感还没有消失。Tim翻了身，感觉情况有点异常。

“kon你有没有塞什么东西进去……？”仿佛有什么鸡蛋大小的东西依旧挤压着他的肠道，这感受十分奇怪，而他只要一动，那些黏糊糊的东西就更往他身体里滑去。Tim试了几次，那些球体随着他的动作挤压着他的敏感带，刺激的感觉让tim几乎再次勃起，  
“呃？我的两只手一直在你腰上黏着。”看到自己男朋友的脸色有点不好，kon露出了担心的表情。“我听说有人对精液过敏？”  
“不，肯定是不是……好像有东西留在我里面……”tim的声音越来越小，想到刚才kon内射时候的表情，他还是有点害羞。

“可能清洗一下就好了。”这样说着的kon把tim抱进了浴缸。水温让两个人的神经都放松了下来。  
Tim由于放松和水的清洗，不适感明显减少了很多，然而他还是能感觉到体内有什么东西在随着他的动作在肠道里滑着。  
戳到他大腿的阴茎分散了tim的注意力，奉行和男朋友在一起尽兴优先的原则，打起了下一轮的注意。  
顺着水流他移动到kon的大腿边让水没过肩膀。  
“我想我们也许清理的太早了，还可以试试别的新花样。”tim眯起了眼睛低下了头，去抚摸男朋友的阴茎，而它很给面子地站了起来。他以前没有试过给kon口交，带着些许紧张含住了阴茎的顶端。  
浴缸里的水被放掉了些许，为了能让tim找到一个舒服的姿势，kon分开了大腿。虽然tim的口活比较生疏，但是半躺在浴缸里看着对方的小脑袋上上下下，舔弄着自己刚才还插在他身后的那根阴茎，kon瞬间觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人。如果这时候他再沉迷一点，恐怕浴缸的边缘都已经被捏碎了。  
快要高潮的时候kon还是忍住颤抖地征求了tim的意见，随后便按住了他的头。浴室里的叫声散去，tim的脸依旧是红红的，内射好像给了他一种莫名的安全感。Kon也沉浸在高潮的余韵里，然而当阴茎从他嘴里满满退出的时候，kon听到了tim的惊呼。  
“这是什么？！”

他阴茎的顶端已经呈开口状态，里面还有一颗半透明的乳白色卵状物。Tim还在不停地咳嗽，他的手里是刚才他吐出来的一颗。找到了罪魁祸首，tim的脸色一沉。

“等等，刚才你射在我里面的该不会也是……”  
“好吧……说实话我也被吓到了，以前我自己DIY的时候可没遇到这种情况……对此你有什么科学的解释吗，伟大的侦探先生。”  
“不……没有，恭喜你……这是氪星生殖学上的新发现。”

事实证明把鸡蛋从瓶口塞进去容易而拿出来难，不，是根本不能完整的拿出来。在绝望地折腾了一晚以后这几颗氪星卵最终还是没能离开他们选定的温暖巢穴，第二天异物感的消失对于两个人来说也绝对不是什么好的征兆。半个月后，有人把一根显示着两条红杠的验孕棒放在了韦恩集团总裁办公室的门口，而放置它的人故意没有除去指纹，现在他能做的事就是祈祷未来世界上不会再多几个氪星孤儿。

end


End file.
